Mine
by zhehoons
Summary: You're Mine, You're Mine, You're Mine, Baby - An EXO Fanfiction - SehunxKai - WARNING INSIDE! - [RnR pleawse?]


_**MINE**_

_**An EXO Fanfiction**_

_**SehunXKai**_

* * *

Sehun membetulkan dasi yang ia pakai, tapi tetap saja, tidak rapi. Ia menggerutu karena sebal kemudian melepas kembali dasi itu dan memakainya di depan cermin. Tapi lagi – lagi, tidak rapi. "Ugh! Maumu apasih?!" Teriak Sehun pada dasi yang menggantung di lehernya.

Tiba – tiba terdengar tawa dari belakang Sehun. Sehun tambah sebal karena ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya lucu. "Kaai~ berhenti menertawaiku!" ujarnya kesal.

Pemilik suara itu, Kai, hanya bisa menahan tawanya kemudian mendekati Sehun. "Kau ini tidak pernah memakai dasi atau bagaimana sih?" Kai memakaikan dasi dengan amat-sangat rapi di leher Sehun. Ketika selesai, ia mengelus – elus puncak kepala Sehun.

Sehun masih terus mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya. "Biasanya Luhan_-__ge, _yang memakaikan dasi padaku," jawabnya sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Kai memutar bola mata-nya. "Begitu?" ujar Kai dengan sedikit kesal.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai lewat cermin. "Ayolah Kaai~ Kau tidak marah hanya karena aku menyebut nama Luhan-_ge _bukan?" Ucap Sehun imut sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kai dengan tatapan lucu.

Kai merapikan kerah jas milik Sehun dengan diam. "Jadi Luhan-_ge _sering memakai-kan dasimu?" Kai malah balik bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Iya! Saat masih menjadi _trainee _dulu, Luhan_-__ge _bahkan sering membuatkan sarapan untukku, hehehe.___"_

"Oh," jawab Kai singkat, jelas, juga padat. Ia sedikit kesal karena Sehun kembali menyebut – nyebut nama Luhan.

Sehun kembali mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Kai dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada lebar Kai. "Kaai~, jangan marah… Aku kan hanya bercerita tentang Luhan_-__ge. _Kenapa kau marah?" Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mendengar detak jantung Kai. "Aku bahkan berusaha tidak marah ketika kau dan Kyungsoo-_____hyung…_.ber-ber-berpegangan tangan.. sa-saling memeluk…," ujarnya kemudian.

Kai tersenyum pelan. "_Arrasseoyeo, _jangan menangis, Hun," Kai membalas pelukan namja yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu.

"A-Aku tidak menangis!"

"Hahaha, oke oke. Sekarang cepat ke ruang tamu dan pakai sepatu-mu atau Suho-_hyung _akan memarahimu," perintah Kai kemudian membuka pintu kamar mereka dan mengajak Sehun keluar dari sana.

Sehun mendengar pidato dari Sooman-_sajangnim _dengan bosan. Jujur, dia sudah mengantuk, dia ingin pulang. Tapi, bisa – bisa kau di pecat dari SM kalau kau keluar saat Sooman-sajangnim sedang berpidato.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah acara, di mana hanya EXO dan SHINee yang diundang untuk hadir sebagai wakil artis dari SM.

Di lihatnya Kai yang berada di sebelahnya, mendengarkan pidato Sooman-_sajangnim _dengan seksama. "Kai.." panggilnya setengah berbisik.

Kai menoleh, "ada apa, Hunnie?" tanyanya lembut di iringi senyuman yang tak kalah lembut.

"Aku mengantuk," gumam Sehun kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kai. Kai hanya tertawa pelan, membiarkan Sehun tidur di bahu-nya.

Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Kai. "Apa dia tertidur?"

Kai mengangguk. "Dia bilang dia mengantuk."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana tidak? Seharian ia hanya bermain _Playstation_ bersama Chanyeol-___hyung! _Kalau sampai Sehun kurang tidur lalu sakit, aku akan membunuh Chanyeol-_____hyung," _ujar Kyungsoo sembari melirik Chanyeol dengan_____death glare-_nya yang terkesan imut itu.

Chanyeol yang merasa ditatap dengan tatapan sangar itu, hanya bisa merasakan aura dingin di tengkuknya. "Apa AC di sini menjadi lebih dingin ya?"

Kai menggendong tubuh Sehun di belakangnya. Sehun terus tertidur bahkan sampai acara pidato ini selesai. Terdengar dengkuran halus di telinganya, membuatnya terus tersenyum.

"Yo, Kai!" Panggil seseorang. Kai menengok dan itu adalah Taemin.

"Ah, Taemin, ada apa?" tanya Kai dengan bahasa informal karena ia sudah terlalu dekat dengan Taemin.

Taemin hanya tersenyum lalu melihat Sehun. "Tidak ada apa – apa. Dia tertidur sepanjang acara, bukan?" tanya Taemin sambil menunjuk Sehun. Kai menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Dia bosan dengan pidato Sooman-_sajangnim," _jawab Kai santai. "Dia masih berfikiran seperti bocah."

Taemin terkekeh, "umurmu dan dia tak jauh berbeda," ujarnya. "Tapi sifat kalian jauh berbeda, haha," tawanya. Tiba– tiba seseorang merengkuh pinggang Taemin. Taemin dan Kai menoleh, ternyata itu Minho.

"Hai Kai," sapa Minho. Kai hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Taemin, apa kau mau kugendong seperti itu?" goda Minho.

"Ti-tidak perlu, _hyung!" _teriak Taemin kesal. Kai hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua kemudian menyampaikan salam pada mereka, dan masuk ke dalam mobil milik EXO-K.

Ia menidurkan kepala Sehun di bahu-nya, kemudian membuka jas hitamnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh bagian atas Sehun dengan jas-nya. Sehun sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman sebelum akhirnya kembali nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Di elusnya rambut abu – abu milik Sehun lalu meraba pipinya. "Kai, jangan mengganggu ia tidur.." ujar Suho dari kursi di depan mereka.

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak akan, _hyung. _Aku tidak akan tega membangunkannya," jawab Kai lembut sambil terus mengelus – elus pipi Sehun_._

Sehun tampak mengerutkan alisnya. "Kaii.. Jangan ambil _bubble tea_-ku.." gumamnya. Sepertinya ia mengigau. "Kalau kau mengambil ___bubble tea-_ku.. hmm.. kita.. hmm putus…"

Kai sedikit kaget dengan igau-an Sehun. Sedangkan para _Hyung-_nya hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun. "Aku tidak akan mengambil ___bubble tea-mu_, Sehun.." ucapnya lembut. "Kau milikku, Sehun. Bahkan Luhan-_____ge _tidak akan kuperbolehkan menyentuhmu lagi."

**_You're mine, you're mine, you're mine, Baby_**

* * *

**Apaan lagi sih ini =..=  
Ini sebenernya hasil iseng~ gatau kenapa, suka aja liat Kai cemburu gitu wkwk.  
Aneh ya? Ngebut sih bikinnya wkwkk :p  
**

* * *

**Mind Review after Read? /bbuing bbuing/**

_**SEKALI LAGI. TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME, BASH ATAU SEMACAMNYA. HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN  
SILENT REAER? PLEASE REVIEW OKAY?  
GAMSAHAMNIDA**_


End file.
